non_cancer_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
Hello everyone, Rules are currently a W.I.P Page. The Rules: The Rules will on this wikia most be followed at all times, If any rule is broken you will be punished for your actions, It can be anywhere to warning to a IP ban. All Rules are linked below. Page Rules: Making a page is fun and enjoyable they most follow these rules before it is thought to be a legit page, It most have a good standing on grammar, it dose not need to be perfect its just needs to be understandable and not to messy. Next everything has to be backed up with prove before you state something on your page. You can add Theorys however it should be stated clearly that its a theory not prove. Joking and humor on a page is allowed. Swearing is also allowed on pages. No Nudes are allowed on a page. Only users who made the page may edit freely on it unless the arther give permission to a user. Admins may edit your page freely within reason. The Punishments are below. If any Rules are broken on a page punishments are listed below * Bad Grammar standing: Page will be deleted, you have a month to fix it and put it on a good standing. * Lack of Prove: Page Will be Deleted, you have a week to make it at good standing. User Punishment will be given. * Editing a page without arthers appoval: User Punishment. * Page bears Nudes: Page will be deleted, User will be punished. Note that if a random user puts a nude on your page, the Nudes will be simply removed and deleted. User will be Banned for a month. User Code: Being a User of this wikia is pretty good and fun if you stay respected and respect others. Being a user dose bear rules on this wikia, the first rule is you most be the age of aleast 13. As a user you have a right to Trash Talk and call people out. However if the user simply asked you to stop trask talking them, you most stop. However if your calling a user out on there bullshit you don't have to stop. Now if your calling out is false you will have a ban because making false claims on anyone is wrong. However It will be chosen by the Admins if he gets banned or not, the banned will never be a IP ban. Also this wikia is for the Uncommon Opinion so if your the type of user who is called a Feminist or a SJW and you don't like as here, we will simply IP ban you. More Punishment Detail is listed below. * Breaking Trah Talking Code of Honor: 1st offense: Warning. 2nd Offense: Day banned. 3rd Offense: Two week Banned. More then 4 Offense: 3 Week Banned. * False Callout: 1st offense: Depending on what the callout was it may just be a warning or a week banned. 2nd Offense: Depending on what the callout was, It may be a week banned or a month banned. 3rd Offense: Month ban. 4th Offense and more: Month ban. * SJW and Feminist people: IP BANNED BITCH! Image Code: A image Code is rather simple, can't be a Murder or anything and can't be nudes. Also no MLP shit. If you break the Image Code you will be first warned, if it happens again you will be IP banned.